pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
January 13
January 13 is the 13th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 352 days (353 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 532 - Nika riots in Constantinople : During the chariot races , the "Blue" and "Green" in the Hippodrome in revolt against the rule of the Byzantine emperor Justinian . ** 1552 - The St. Pontiaansvloed affects the western coast of the Netherlands. ** 1898 - The famous open letter J'accuse of Émile Zola against the President of the French Republic will appear in the newspaper L'Aurore. ** 1916 - Due to a heavy storm broke Zuiderzeedijk in three places. ** 1953 - In a mining disaster in Escouffiaux near Wasmes fall 17 deaths. ** 1957 - The toy company Wham-O produces the first Frisbee . ** 2001 - An earthquake affects El Salvador and is more than four hundred dead. ** 2004 - At the Terra College in The Hague , putting the 17-year-old pupil Murat Demir deputy headmaster Hans van Wieren death. ** 2012 - The cruise ship Costa Concordia runs near the island of Isola del Giglio to the ground. * Infrastructure ** 1973 - Last Sunday without cars in Belgium. ** 1982 - A Boeing 737 deposit on a road bridge over the River Potomac in the US capital Washington : 78 dead. * Art ** 1775 - First performance of the opera La finta giardiniera of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart in Munich . ** 1782 - First performance of Die Räuber by Friedrich Schiller in Mannheim . ** 1911 - A man chops with a cobbler in the painting The Night Watch . ** 1945 - Premiere of the Symphony No. 5. by Sergei Prokofiev in Moscow . ** 1968 - Johnny Cash takes the first of his live "prison-LP" on, At Folsom Prison at Folsom State Prison . * Media ** 1930 - The Mickey Mouse About is first released. ** 1958 - The Smurfs TripAdvisor is first released. * Religion ** 1964 - Appointment of Karol Wojtyla to archbishop of Krakow in Poland . * Sport ** 1892 - Jaap Eden is the first world champion in skating history. ** 1991 - Jörg Hoffmann tightened in Perth the world record in the 1,500 meters freestyle until 14.50,36. The old record (14.54,76) was in 1983 in the name of the Russian swimmer Vladimir Salnikov . ** 1995 - The Danish football team wins the second edition of the Confederations Cup in the final Argentina beat 2-0. * Science and Technology ** 1610 - Discovery of Callisto by Galileo Galilei . Born * 1505 - Joachim II Hector, Elector of Brandenburg , Elector of Brandenburg (deceased in 1571 ) * 1596 - Jan van Goyen , Dutch painter (deceased in 1656 ) * 1628 - French Burman , Dutch clergyman and professor (deceased in 1679 ) * 1701 - Adriana Margaretha Huguetan , Dutch nobility (deceased in 1752 ) * 1872 - George Gurdjieff , Greek-Armenian mystic (deceased in 1949 ) * 1874 - Joseph Van Roey , Belgian Cardinal Archbishop of Mechelen (deceased in 1961 ) * 1880 - Herbert Brenon , Irish film director (deceased in 1958 ) * 1882 - Alois Hitler jr. , Austrian half-brother of Adolf Hitler (deceased in 1956 ) * 1884 - Joseph Rock , American-Austrian anthropologist, botanist, filmmaker, photographer, linguist, explorer and author (deceased in 1962 ) * 1886 - Sophie Tucker , American entertainer (deceased in 1966 ) * 1896 - Jakov Melnikov , Russian skater (deceased in 1960 ) * 1897 - Vera van Haeften , Dutch actress (deceased in 1980 ) * 1905 - Jack London , British athlete (deceased in 1966 ) * 1906 - Zhou Youguang , Chinese economist and linguist * 1909 - Helm Glöckler , German racing driver (deceased in 1993 ) * 1911 - Guido del Mestri , Italian cardinal and Vatican diplomat (deceased in 1993 ) * 1912 - Frits Tjong-Ayong , Surinam surgeon and urologist (deceased 1993 ) * 1916 - Liselotte Landenbeck Austro-Belgian art and long track speed skater * 1918 - Peter Piekos , Dutch variety artist (deceased in 2000 ) * 1919 - Jef Bruyninckx , Flemish actor and director (deceased in 1995 ) * 1919 - Robert Stack , American actor (deceased in 2003 ) * 1919 - Harry Stockman , American race car driver (deceased in 1994 ) * 1923 - Willem Slijkhuis , Dutch athlete (deceased in 2003 ) * 1924 - Roland Petit , French choreographer (deceased in 2011 ) * 1927 - Tauno Söder , Finnish actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 1929 - Joe Pass , American jazz guitarist (deceased in 1994 ) * 1934 - Pam Cornelissen , Dutch politician * 1936 - Brian Barry , British political philosopher (deceased 2009 ) * 1937 - Hajé Schartman , Dutch merchant and politician (deceased in 2008 ) * 1938 - Daevid Allen , Australian musician (deceased in 2015 ) * 1938 - Cabu , French comic book artist and cartoonist (deceased ( 2015 ) * 1938 - Chris Short , Dutch judo trainer * 1938 - Nachi Nozawa , Japanese actor (deceased in 2010 ) * 1939 - Huub Silverberg , Dutch cyclist * 1943 - Roald Jensen , Norwegian footballer (deceased in 1987 ) * 1946 - Boris Gardiner , Jamaican singer and bassist * 1947 - Carles Rexach , Spanish footballer and football coach * 1952 - Pekka Pohjola , Finnish musician (deceased 2008 ) * 1954 - Dereje Nedi , Ethiopian athlete * 1954 - Trevor Rabin , South African-American musician * 1955 - Eduardo Bonvallet , Chilean footballer and football coach * 1955 - Paul Kelly , Australian singer-songwriter * 1955 - Ludo Loos , Belgian cyclist * 1956 - Ruth Genner , Swiss politician * 1957 - Norbert Beuls , Belgian footballer (deceased in 2014 ) * 1957 - Mark O'Meara , American golfer * 1958 - Francisco Buyo , Spanish footballer * 1958 - Ton du Chatinier , Dutch footballer and football coach * 1961 - Julia Louis-Dreyfus , American actress * 1961 - Graham McPherson , British singer * 1961 - Sixto Vizuete , Ecuadorian footballer and football coach * 1964 - Jan de Bas , Dutch historian and poet * 1964 - Penelope Ann Miller , American actress * 1966 - Patrick Dempsey , American actor * 1966 - Leo Visser , Dutch skater * 1968 - Jan van der Marel , Dutch triathlete * 1968 - Gianni Morbidelli , Italian racing driver * 1969 - Stephen Hendry , Scottish snooker player * 1969 - Dirk-Peter Kölsch , German jazz drummer * 1970 - Frank Kooiman , Dutch football goalkeeper * 1970 - Marco Pantani , Italian cyclist (deceased in 2004 ) * 1970 - Daphne Touw , Dutch hockey star * 1972 - Mark Bosnich , Australian football goalkeeper * 1972 - Nicole Eggert , American actress * 1972 - Stine Jensen , Dutch philosopher and publicist * 1972 - Julio Rey , Spanish athlete * 1972 - Alexey Vasilyev , Russian racing driver * 1973 - Juan Diego Flórez , Peruvian operatic tenor * 1975 - Dan Robinson , British athlete * 1976 - Alan Haydock , Belgian footballer * 1976 - Mario Yepes , Colombian footballer * 1977 - Orlando Bloom , British actor * 1978 - Chris De Witte , Belgian footballer * 1978 - Massimo Mutarelli , Italian footballer * 1978 - Martin Truijens , Dutch swimming coach * 1980 - Wytske Kenemans , Dutch television presenter * 1980 - Wolfgang Loitzl , Austrian ski jumper * 1980 - María de Villota , Spanish racing driver (deceased in 2013 ) * 1981 - Shad Gaspard , American wrestler professsioneel * 1982 - Rogier Blink , Dutch rower * 1982 - Guillermo Coria , Argentine tennis player * 1982 - Ruth Wilson , British actress * 1983 - Paul de Jong , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 1983 - Julian Morris , British actor * 1983 - Alan Webb , American athlete * 1984 - Kepa Blanco , Spanish footballer * 1984 - Mulu Seboka , Ethiopian athlete * 1985 - Georgina Pota , Hungarian table tennis * 1985 - Sun Weiwei , Chinese athlete * 1986 - Charlotte Labee , Dutch model and presenter * 1986 - Hayley McGregory , American swimmer * 1986 - Wesley de Ruiter , Dutch footballer * 1987 - John Owoeri , Nigerian footballer * 1987 - Radosław Wojtaszek , Polish chess * 1988 - Tatev Abrahamyan , Armenian-American chess player * 1988 - Daniela Dodean , Romanian table tennis * 1988 - Jonathan Midol , French freestyle skier * 1988 - Tomás Rincón , Venezuelan footballer * 1988 - Maren Stoffels , Dutch children's author * 1989 - Walter Grubmüller , Austrian racing driver * 1989 - Ronald Duke , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 1989 - Yannick Lebherz , German swimmer * 1989 - Tim Matavž , Slovenian footballer * 1990 - Liam Hemsworth , Australian actor * 1991 - Chang Kai-chen , Taiwanese tennis * 1992 - Santiago Arias , Colombian footballer * 1992 - Maaike Bakker , Dutch actress * 1992 - Nassim Ben Khalifa , Swiss footballer * 1993 - Mats van Huijgevoort , Dutch footballer * 1995 - Qaasim Middleton , American actor, singer and musician * 1997 - Marius Borg Høiby , son of Crown Princess Mette-Marit of Norway Deceased * 603 - Saint Mungo (85), Scottish bishop and saint * 1151 - Suger of Saint-Denis (70), French priest, architect, historian and politician * 1599 - Edmund Spenser , English poet * 1766 - Frederick V of Denmark (42), king of Denmark and Norway * 1852 - Fabian Gottlieb von Bellingshausen (73), Russian naval officer and explorer * 1879 - Prince Henry of Orange-Nassau (58), son of King William II * 1909 - Eva Bonnier (51), Swedish painter * 1929 - Wyatt Earp (81), U.S. Sheriff * 1932 - Ernest Mangnall (66), English football coach * 1941 - James Joyce (58), Irish author * 1951 - Francesco Marchetti Selvaggiani (79), Italian curial cardinal * 1960 - Sibilla Aleramo (83), Italian writer * 1963 - Johann Wartner (79), German politician * 1966 - Erkki Gustafsson (53), Finnish footballer * 1967 - Ove Andersen (67), Finnish athlete * 1972 - Jack Ensley (65), American race car driver * 1973 - Fernando Cento (89), Italian nuncio in Belgium and curial cardinal * 1974 - Pierre Cox (58), Flemish painter * 1976 - Mona Rüster (74), German table tennis * 1978 - Germain Derycke (48), Belgian cyclist * 1978 - Hubert Humphrey (66), American Vice President * 1979 - Donny Hathaway (33), American musician * 1980 - Andre Kostelanetz (78), American conductor and arranger * 1986 - Abdul Fattah Ismail (± 47), South Yemeni politician * 1988 - Cesar Bogaert (77), Dutch cyclist * 1993 - René Pleven (91), French politician * 1998 - Piet Vroon (58), Dutch psychologist and publicist * 2004 - Harold Shipman (57), British serial killer * 2007 - Michael Brecker (57), American jazz saxophonist * 2007 - Danny Oakes (95), American race car driver * 2008 - Cor Hund (92), Dutch sculptor, draftsman and painter * 2008 - Ben van Meerendonkstraat (94), Dutch photojournalist * 2008 - French Moor (67), Dutch politician * 2008 - Johan Olde Kalter (63), Dutch journalist * 2009 - Pedro Aguilar (81), Puerto Rican dancer * 2009 - Patrick McGoohan (80), American actor * 2010 - Bill Moss (76), British racing driver * 2010 - Teddy Pendergrass (59), American singer and composer * 2010 - Edgar Vos (78) Dutch fashion designer * 2011 - Albert-Jan Evenhuis (69), Dutch politician * 2011 - Albert Heijn (83), Dutch entrepreneur * 2011 - Ray Map (77), Dutch jazz musician * 2012 - Rauf Denktaş (87), Turkish Cypriot politician * 2012 - Lefter Küçükandonyadis (86), Turkish footballer * 2012 - Ivo Schöffer (89), Dutch historian * 2013 - Bille Brown (61), Australian actor * 2013 - Andrea Carrea (88) Italian cyclist * 2014 - Bobby Collins (82), Scottish footballer * 2014 - Kees IJmkers (89), Dutch politician * 2014 - Johnny White (67), Belgian singer Celebration / commemoration * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Hilary of Poitiers († 368 ) - Free Remembrance ** Blessed Yvette of Huy († 1228 ) ** Saint Leontius of Caesarea († 337 ) ** Saint Veronica of Milan († 1497 ) ** Holy Ida Argensolles († 1226 ) ** St. Remigius (Reims) († 533 ) ** Holy Hildemar († 1097 ) ** Blessed Stephen of Liege († 1061 ) Weather Extremes Netherlands Record counts * 1968 - Lowest mean daily temperature -10 ° C * 1948 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.2 ° C * 1968 - Lowest minimum temperature -16.8 ° C * 1993 - Highest maximum temperature 15.1 ° C * 1930 - Highest hourly average wind speed 24.2 m / s * 1991 - Longest sunshine duration 7.4 hours * 1938 - Longest rainfall duration 13.2 hours * 1906 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 17.7 mm * 1903 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 67% Belgium Record counts * 1838 - Lowest mean daily temperature 12 ° C * 1852 - Highest mean daily temperature is 10.7 ° C * 1838 - Lowest minimum temperature -14.6 ° C * 1993 - Highest maximum temperature 14.8 ° C * 1938 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 33.9 mm Extraordinary events * 1968 - Severe frost in Kempen: the minimum is -19.2 ° C in Kleine-Brogel (Peer). * 1979 - Snowdrifts up to 19 cm and 70 cm in Uccle Botrange (Waimes). * 1985 - 65 cm in Mont Rigi (Waismes). * 1987 - Lowest Temperature -15.0 ° C in Koksijde. * 1993 - Maximum temperature to 16.3 ° C in Wasmuel (Quaregnon). Category:Date Category:January